DARE
DARE is a net idol group made up of seven members, who attend Aete Girls Academy. The group formed some time in August of 2016, but has since lost old members and gained new members. As well as the seven human members, there is an eighth 'member', Truth the cat! The group was inactive for much of 2017, and due to the change in members and inactivity the group have decided to re-introduce the group and have a fresh start. WE DARE YOU~ If you wish to see more DARE content, follow their Instagram: @dare_idols Members Utano Koide Overview Utano is the first member of DARE to be re-released. Her debut month is February and she will be releasing content throughout the month. Her name in DARE's Instagram bio is accompanied by a starry sky emoji (��) and her theme colour is light blue. In her 'Intro', Utano's name is surrounded by infinity symbols, which are her symbol. Her catchphrase is: "Do you dare to shine brighter than the stars?" She is a member of the DARE sub-unit, XOXO. Appearance Utano has sky blue hair which she wears half up in a bun and which falls to her shoulders. She has pale, fair skin and wide green eyes. She stands fairly tall at 171cm or 5ft 6". Utano also has a large bust at 82cm and a thin waist of only 56cm. Her hips are also 82cm. Utano is depicted wearing her school uniform in her 'Intro'. It consists of a short, dark purple, pleated skirt and a matching dark purple waistcoat. Beneath the waistcoat Utano is wearing a white blouse with short, puffed sleeves with a yellow hem matching the yellow bow around her neck. She is wearing white socks which don't quite reach the knee and black, buckled, heeled shoes. Utano also wears a slightly darker blue headband with a bow in her hair. In her art piece, Utano is wearing her own clothes which are much more casual. She is wearing an oversized pink jumper that hangs off the shoulders. She is also wearing a long, flowy, dark purple skirt that covers her legs completely. In the piece, Utano wears a red pendant necklace on a gold chain. She is wearing her hair in the same style as before, half up in a bun, half down, with two locks of hair in front of her ears. = = Personality Although in her 'Intro' Utano comes across as excited and energetic, she is in fact a quieter, mature person. She has a great love for literature and writing and mentions that she likes to spend her breaks at school in the library. Utano is also very sweet and modest to a fault. She has a very pessimistic outlook on her illness and is quite insecure about her abilities as an idol all whilst encouraging others to follow their dreams and be themselves. Utano varies between seeming excited and sweet to a little morose and sophisticated in her manner of 'speech' (writing). Backstory Utano has an unspecified illness with symptoms that vary from day to day. It can cause dizziness, exhaustion and sometimes disables her to the point she can barely move and barely talk. However, she has become an idol despite her illness and is aware of her limits in performing, etc. Utano is in fact only half Japanese, on her mother's side. Her father is English and she lived in London with both her parents and attended school there until her parents divorced when she was fifteen. After that, she took just her mother's surname, Koide, instead of the double-barrel surname Koide-Jamieson, and moved to Japan with her mother. She began to attend Aete Girl's academy, but found it difficult to make friends due to her natural quietness. However, she and a classmate became close over the topic of idols and music. Utano heard from her classmate that an idol group called DARE was starting at their school and was persuaded by her friend to join. She tried to persuade her friend to join too but was unsuccessful. Other Info * Utano is blood type A. * Her birthday falls on the is the 14 May 1999 making her 18 nearing 19. (There is a mistake on her 'Intro') * She is a fourth year at Aete Girls Academy. Unknown Member �� Overview No information currently available. Appearance No information currently available. Personality No information currently available. Backstory No information currently available. Other Info No information currently available. Unknown Member �� Overview No information currently available. Appearance No information currently available. Personality No information currently available. Backstory No information currently available. Other Info No information currently available. Unknown Member �� Overview No information currently available. Appearance No information currently available. Personality No information currently available. Backstory No information currently available. Other Info No information currently available. Unknown Member �� Overview No information currently available. Appearance No information currently available. Personality No information currently available. Backstory No information currently available. Other Info No information currently available. Unknown Member �� Overview No information currently available. Appearance No information currently available. Personality No information currently available. Backstory No information currently available. Other Info No information currently available. Unknown Member �� Overview No information currently available. Appearance No information currently available. Personality No information currently available. Backstory No information currently available. Other Info No information currently available. Truth �� Overview Truth is the group's cat. He is essentially their mascot and support figure. Appearance Truth has very fluffy, grey fur with black stripes. The tips of his paws and the area around his mouth and nose are white. He has large blue eyes and big ears. Personality Truth is a trouble-maker. He is full of mischief, but also full of love and cuteness. He is an early bird and a bit of a tsundere, he likes to follow the members around for treats and cuddles but pretends he doesn't love them and isn't seeking their attention. Truth has a fairly short temper and likes play-fights as much as petting and sleeping. He particularly like Unknown Member ��''''s soft, fuzzy blanket as a sleeping spot. But just like the rest of the members, Truth loves music! Even though he can't play, he loves to listen to all sorts of songs, especially piano. ''Other Info'' * Truth's appearance and personality come from one of the Unknown Member '''��'s cats in real life. * Truth's favourite food is chicken. He absolutely adores it. * Truth seems to be in his "rebellious teenage" phase and it doesn't look like it'll be going away soon. ("It's not a phase, mum!") Sub-Units XOXO Theme XOXO represents the present. The theme of the group is rebellion and style. They combine urban and sexy styles to create a mysterious and sometimes dark focus with an edge to it. Members * Utano Koide Content No up to date content is currently available Other * XOXO take some inspiration from the KPop group BLACKPINK when it comes to their style. * There is some old XOXO content on DARE's Instagram page. It includes the old logo and old members of the group, however this is outdated. New XOXO content will come! Amour Theme Amour represents the past. It is a very feminine and romantic sub-unit. They explore the ideas of an elegant love and give off a 'sixties feel. Members Currently unknown Content No up to date content is currently available Other * There is some old Amour content on DARE's Instagram page. It includes the old logo and old members of the group. However, it's outdated. New Amour content will be made! * Amour practises in the house of a member as it is large and gives them access to instruments such as a Grand Piano. DATA B��SS Theme DATA B��SS represents the future. The unit is one filled with energy and colour. They use futuristic ideas combined with cyber themes to create a cool air about them. Members Currently unknown Content No updated content is currently available Other * DATA B��SS take some inspiration from the Love Live! Cyber sets as well as vocaloids. * There is some old DATA B��SS content on DARE's Instagram page. It includes the old logo and old members of the group. This is outdated, but new DATA B��SS content will come out. Relationships Utano x Mystery Classmate Overview Utano seems to be very friendly with a member of her class. They spend their breaks in the library talking, listening to songs, and sharing ideas. Utano mentions showing her lyrics she had written, something clearly very personal to her. She describes her classmate as being "cute", having "pink hair" and says that her friend's anger at her for putting herself down "warmed (her) heart". Utano also admits reluctance at saying no to her and seems like she is easily persuaded by her. She also desperately tries to convince her friend to join the idol group too, but fails. She seems to be disappointed for failing in this task and seems to care a lot about her friend's happiness. Relationship Status: ''Unknown Content '''Songs '''''Secrets = original song written by '�� and performed by '�� '''and '��'' = Lyrics Hey now Let's get it started Tell me All of your secrets Don't care How dark or light Tell me Just please don't lie What are Your great desires? Your deepest Darkest fears? Trust me, I won't tell Covers Sakura Kiss = covered by Unknown Member �� = This content is pre-comeback'' '' Patchwork Staccato '' = covered by Unknown Member �� = This content is pre-comeback ''Say You Love Me '' = covered by Unknown Member �� = This content is pre-comeback '''Costumes ''Halloween/Harley Quinn '' Although this content is out of date and now inaccurate, DARE still remember this time fondly and love this costume. ''Chinese New Year '' Unfortunately, these gorgeous red dresses are modelled on an out of date DARE. This content is now inaccurate. ''Amour in Paris '' Paris is the city of romance, which is why Amour went there for Christmas 2016. The city still fits their image, however the image itself is outdated and now inaccurate. ''XOXO in New York '' XOXO spent Christmas 2016 in New York, the urban jungle and city of dreams! Despite the city still fitting their concept, the artwork is out of date and inaccurate. '''''DATA B��SS in Tokyo Tokyo is a city full of technology, it seems almost futuristic - not to mention it's in Japan, the land of anime, vocaloids and much more! The current DATA B��SS seems to fit it well too! However, this content is inaccurate and old! Kigaimasu/Kigasamu School Uniform Since this was drawn by Unknown Member ��, the school name has changed and the uniform has been revamped. However, this version of the uniform still has some similarities to the new one! Trivia * The group has decided to restart in the year of 2018, after being inactive for pretty much all of 2017. * The group first posted on August 29 2016 * A previous member of the group, Mika, became inactive and after a unanimous decision was removed from the group. The member that replaced her was named Tsu, however Tsu has now also left the group, being replaced by a new member. * A previous member of the group, named Emiko, decided to leave the group, however they still show their support and are friendly with some of the members. * Utano and Unknown Member �� know each other in real life. * Five out of seven of the group members are originally from a chat formed by British Love Live! fans who wanted to form a cover group. However, some members then decided, as well as some ex-members, to form a net-idol group instead. *The concept designs for the sub-unit logos were drawn by Utano and perfected by Unknown Member �� *DARE hold their group practises in a large, modern cabin in the forest near to their school. It's a private and peaceful place full of inspiration. They enjoy spending time there just having fun as well as practising. *Unknown Member �� is an international transfer student to Aete Girls Academy. *Unknown Member �� drew the intros for the girls *The school DARE attends, Aete Girls Academy also underwent a 'restart' or revamp after the old headmistress retired and a new, much younger headmistress took her place. She changed up the school uniform and name in a bid to gain more students and was successful.